


My Side (편)

by My_Safe_Space



Series: Stray Kids Oneshots because I was bored [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Kim Seungmin is A Little Shit, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sad Hwang Hyunjin, or maybe not platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Safe_Space/pseuds/My_Safe_Space
Summary: Basically Hyunjin having a bad dream followed by thunder and lightning and a worried Chan making sure his baby is okay.Or in other wordsChan being soft for cute Hyunjin because that's what we need in life.





	My Side (편)

**Author's Note:**

> So, well....umm...my first story on aof and this happened because I'm bored and sad because I can't go to Stray Kids' concert in Berlin...just kill me... and I wanted to write something because I didn't do that for ages... 
> 
> This is also my first Stray Kids story as I just noticed. 
> 
> Anyways, this happened at 11 PM in a short time and English isn't my first language so please have mercy on me.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was raining when Hyunjin woke up in his bed, big fat tears streaming down his face. He pulled his shaking arm to his mouth to muffle the sobs making their way out of his mouth. He didn't want to wake up his roommates. Hyunjin could hear Seungmin's and Minho's soft snoring, the bed of his leader was empty.

Hyunjin just sat there for a few moments, trying to forget his dream. It was horrible.

Fans yelling at him for making mistakes, his manager saying he should work harder, trainees asking for what he even is in the group beside his looks.....

He knows he shouldn't think like that and he usually doesn't. But with all the stress piling up because of their comeback, his personal schedule and the preparations for their upcoming Europe tour he couldn't help getting negative thoughts again.

_But what if they are right? What if I'm really not good enough? What if I'm bringing the team down?_

Hyunjin could hear a voice in his head asking those questions. He quickly pressed his hands to his ears. 

"Stop thinking like that" he whispered as quietly as he could. "Stop stop stop"

_But it's true, isn't it? Even your sunbaes only know you as the "visual member" so don't you think that says a lot?_

That was true. It happened to Hyunjin more than twice. While promoting Miroh or working as a MC for music shows fellow idols recognized him and said things like " Oh you're the visual of Stray Kids, right" and this bugged Hyunjin. Did people only recognize him for his looks and not his talents? Even when he worked so hard on his dancing and rapping? 

He even participates a lot in the choreography for their upcoming song "Side Effects"...it's stressing him out and he feels like he hasn't got any further with ideas and steps. 

A frustrated sigh leaves Hyunjin's lips. He should really stop thinking and go to fucking sleep. He checked his phone. 3:47 AM. Shit, he REALLY should sleep or he will have a problem keeping up on his schedule for the day. Unlike others Hyunjin surely needs his sleep to focus on work. But then again he was happy that he could at least sleep, unlike Chan. 

That thought made Hyunjin look at the leader's empty bed again. He would bet his life that Chan was sitting in their living room with headphones on, arranging their songs on his laptop. For a moment Hyunjin thought of joining him, but then decided against it.

_You'll only be a burden to him...not like you aren't already. Poor Chan, always looking after you, because you can't handle a little bit of stress.._

Hyunjin sighed again, closed his eyes and focused on the raindrops falling on the window in the room. He hated it when his "inner voice" spoke to him like that, because it was very convincing and very hard to shut up. 

A few minutes later and he felt himself calming down, the dream and the voice still swirling through his mind but not being so present anymore. Just as he got comfortable again to try and get some sleep he saw the first bright light lighting up the room and a few seconds later a loud growling noise. The rain turned into a thunderstorm. 

Great, now any chance for sleep vanished. There wasn't much that Hyunjin hated more than thunderstorms. He couldn't even tell you why, he wasn't afraid that the lightning would hit the house or something...

Another light, another growl and Hyunjin whimpered, sitting up, his hands once again pressed to his ears. He wanted Kkami, he wanted his dog. 

When he was little they would curl up together whenever there was a thunderstorm as his little baby was also afraid of them. 

But now Hyunjin had no one.

At a particular loud thunder he let out a shriek, jumping out of his bed and running out of the room. 

Hyunjin squeezed his eyes shut as they came in contact with the bright light in the living room of their dorm, his face once again wet with tears and his shoulders shaking.

"Hyunjin-ah? What's wrong?" a worried voice asked him and he could hear the sound of footsteps coming his way. 

"Channie-Hyung" Hyunjin whimpered and reached out for his leader. 

The latter just pulled the still shaking boy into his arms and guided him to the couch where they said down together. Hyunjin immediately hid his face in the older boy's chest. 

"Hey baby, wanna tell me what got you all worked up?" Chan asked softly, carding his hand through Hyunjin's hair. 

"I..I..I had a bad dream a-and then I couldn't s-stop thinking about b-bad things and t-then the thunderstorm began and I am just-just scared" he sobbed, shaking harder.

"Hey, it's okay, bub ..I got you" Chan reassured the younger, drawing circles on his back. " I didn't even notice the thunderstorm because of my headphones, sorry baby. I would have come right away, you know that, don't you?" 

Hyunjin just nodded. It wasn't the first time he freaked out over a thunderstorm at night and since Chan was awake so often, he always comforted Hyunjin since he noticed his fear. 

They sat there for some minutes, Hyunjin occasionally sobbing and Chan rubbing his back in a comforting manner until Hyunjin managed to calm down. 

"So wanna tell me what you dreamed about that got you like this?" Chan then asked gently. Hyunjin nodded and pulled away from his leader's chest, looking at him. 

"I dreamed that I'm not good enough. At dancing, at rapping. People only know me because of my looks. The fans were yelling at me for making mistakes and our managers were saying I'm a failure, other trainees made fun of me....Hyung am I a failure? I feel like nothing works out with this comeback. I feel like my choreography ideas are shit and I can't get the rap parts done...Hyung, what should I do? We have a tour in a few weeks, but what if...what if I'm just not good enough and dragging you down. You are all so talented. You do your lines in "Side Effects" perfectly and, and...." Hyunjin fell silent and looked at Chan through tears in his eyes. 

His leader looked like he would cry any second too. "Hyunjin-ah" Chan sighed sadly. "You know that that's not true, right?! You know that you're a great dancer and you know how much your rapping improved. Deep down inside of you you know that. And I and all the other members can see your hard work. You're one of the hardest working people I know, always trying to be better. Don't put yourself down, because you're doing great." 

Chan looked into Hyunjin's eyes with a determined gaze. 

"But nothing works out, Hyung" Hyunjin whispered. 

"Because you're stressed and scared, Hyunjin. But you're being scared for no reason." Chan told him firmly. 

"I'm sorry, I'm a burden, whining about this to you when you have much more important things to do" Hyunjin replied sadly, more tears leaving his eyes. 

"No, you're not a burden, Hyunjin! We all feel like that at some point, that's completely normal. And we all need someone then, someone who tells us that's it's alright and that we are doing great. So there's nothing more important for me to do right now than tell you this, okay baby?"

Chan's eyes chased for Hyunjin's again. "Come on, look at me, Hyunjin-ah" 

Hyunjin reluctantly look at his hyung. 

"Your are doing great, so there's nothing to worry about! You are strong and talented and you will nail those lines of yours and you will make an amazing choreography with Minho, Felix and the teachers and I am so so proud of you! And I am happy that you told me what's wrong. I want you to always come finde me when you have things on your mind you need to talk about!" 

These sincere words of Chan made Hyunjin tear up again. "Channie, I...thank you! Thank you, for making me believe your every word. Thank you for being here for me!"

"Always baby, I love you so much, I will always take care of you!" Chan smiled and pressed a kiss to Hyunjin's forehead before pulling him into a tight hug. 

"I love you too, Channie hyung! Very much!" Hyunjin hugged him bag even tighter and let out a content sigh. Now he felt safe and secure again, his previous anxiety gone and his inner voice pushed at the very back of his mind. 

"Channie hyung can we eat ice cream?" Hyunjin asked his leader then, looking at him with pleading eyes. Chan just laughed at his baby's sudden outburst. " Um....let me think" Chan rubbed his chin pretending to think about it seriously. "Please please please, hyung!" Hyunjin send him puppy eyes. 

"Okay, okay, we can. But don't tell the other later or they will get jealous and accuse me of favouring you again, baby" Chan said still laughing. Hyunjin just beamed at him and ran in kitchen. 

With a content sigh Chan stood up and looked at his laptop. He could finish arranging the song later, he knew he should take a break himself and get some rest. So with another sigh he turned off his laptop and followed Hyunjin to the kitchen. 

The younger already busied himself with studying the different ice cream flavours they had. "Channie hyung what do you want? We have chocolate, vanilla, mango and coffee." Hyunjin asked him as he begin to scoop chocolate ice cream into a bowl. "I'll take mango and coffee, thanks baby" Chan replied, a fond smile on his face. 

A minute later the two of them sat at the kitchen table and began eating their dessert. "Channie hung were you still working when I came in?" Hyunjin asked. "Yeah, I was. But it got me nowhere as I'm too tired and stressed out than to get much work done at this hour." Chan replied and a frown appeared on his face. "Well, maybe you should go to sleep too, you need it after all. And you said the sleep medication is working, so use it. You know insomnia is getting you nowhere" Hyunjin said, a worried undertone in his voice. "You deserve a break and rest like everyone else!"

Chan sighed. "I know, Hyunjin. See, we all got our problems. First I comforted you, because of your - so wrong - thoughts and now you help me with my problems." Hyunjin smiled. "Yeah, and I'm grateful for your comfort earlier, but now it's my turn to take care of you and that includes making sure you get some sleep, hyung!" Hunjin answers enthusiastically.

Chan looked at him - and started laughing. "What's so funny?" Hyunjin asked confused. "You're really a baby, aren't you Hunjin-ah! Oh my God, you made such a mess!"

Half of Hyunjin's now red face was covered in chocolate ice cream, the empty bowl standing before him. 

"Come let's get you cleaned up and then go to sleep." Chan said still laughing. Hyunjin then joined in giggling nodded and got up, taking his bowl to the dish washer. "Don't forget your sleeping pills, hyung!" He reminded the elder. "Thanks baby" the other replied also putting his bowl away, then following Hyunjin's reminder. 

They both went to the bathroom to get rid of the stickiness around their mouths and Hyunjin started laughing when he saw his face in the mirror. "Wow, I really made a mess" he commented, smiling at Chan who smiled back.

After fooling around in the bathroom for around fifteen minutes the boys finally went to their room, entering quietly as they didn't want to wake up Seungmin and Minho. The latter however must have woken up as he now looked at Hyunjin and Chan with a mix of confusion, annoyance and worry showing on his face. 

"What were you two doing?" He asked, his voice still groggy of sleep. 

"Just helping Hyunjin with his bad dreams and fear of thunderstorms. Now that it's over we decided to join you in getting some sleep." Chan replied whith a tired smile. 

"Hyunjin come here" Minho said and the other followed the order. The older male took the younger's hands into his own and looked into his eyes. "Are you okay now?" Minho asked. Hyunjin nodded. "Yeah, I am, thanks to Chan." "Good" Minho paused for a while.

"Hyuniin-ah, if you are having a bad dream or something, or want to talk about things, you can always wake me up, you know? I may joke about getting annoyed if you would do that, but know that I'm here for you no matter what, okay?" Minho looked at Hyunjin sincerely. "Thank you, Hyung. I know you care about me, but your words still means a lot to me. I'm really fine now. Just had some unnecessary bad thoughts because of stress and so on, but Chan helped me realise that these thoughts aren't true!" Hyunjin answered, a grateful smile on his face as he looked at Minho who smiled at these words.

"That's great, Hyunjinnie! But the next time that happens I demand that you wake me up, okay?" 

" I promise, Hyung! Thank you!" Hyunjin pulled Minho into a strong and grateful hug which was returned immediately. Chan watched the scene with a fond look his eyes. 

"Now that was heartbreakingly cute, but let's all get some sleep, it's already 5 AM, we should try and rest before we need to get up in two hours. Even though this was one of the cheesiest family movie endings I watched, I must say!" A voice from above Minho and Hyunjin said dramatically. 

"Seungmin! You're awake!" Chan shouted surprised. "Yeah, since you were laughing about the hell I know in the kitchen." The second maknae replied nonchalantly. 

"Wait, why didn't you talk to me?" Minho asked a bit disappointed and ended the hug with Hyunjin. " You surely heard me moving around and checking my phone!" 

"Didn't want to, I guess. Nothing against you, Minho hyung. I just didn't feel like talking. Anyways, Hyunjin know that I love you and that I agree with Minho. If something is wrong then wake us up and we will be there. Same goes to you, Minho and Chan. And now excuse me, that already was a minute of me being soft and cringy so I'm going back to sleep! Good night, see you in two hours" And with this Seungmin was quiet again. 

Hyunjin just look at the younger's bed with an open mouth. "Well not to spoil your ego, but that was annoyingly sweet and cool at the same time" Hyunjin then said and Chan let out an agreeing hum. Seungmin just hold up his hand forming a peace sign and Hyunjin took this as his cue to whisper a "good night" to Minho and then crawl into Chan's bed.

His leader just looked at him with a raised eyebrow before joining him under the covers and pulling him close, an arm draped over Hyunjin's waist. 

"I love you baby, sleep tight " Chan murmured while pressing a kiss to Hyunjin's neck, sounding already half asleep.

Hyunjin smiled contentedly at that and whispered back "I love you too, Hyung sleep well! 

I'm glad you can finally sleep. So sleep tight! Especially you....."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, this turned out darker than expected....sorry, but I hope you like what I just wrote in two hours. I never thought I would be so creative at this hour. 
> 
> But now good night from me too. It's like 1 am in Germany and I need to get up at 6:30 to get ready for the train taking me and my family on our vacation to Scotland sooo...Sleep well everyone, or have a nice day, I don't know lol. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Rike Cha ♡


End file.
